Tips
Tips and Tricks Compiled from Mech Hero Forum thread November 16th 2012 http://forum.mechhero.com/index.php?topic=558.0 1. Make sure your Mechs are fully loaded. Try not to leave more than 10 capacity unused. Sending to battle Mech that is equipped only in 50% is wasting an unit. 2. Don't put Platings and Force Fields on small units in first stages of the game. They are far more usefull on mid-sized and large Mechs. The only exception is a decoy (Mech that runs as front line and takes all damage). 3. Be carefull with rockets. They are mostly used as tactical weapon. Remember that rocket shoots only once - after one shot you have to produce a new one and rearm your Mech. 4. If you are not using your unit at the moment - you can drop some (or all) equipment from the unit. 5. Equipment (like weapons, shields transport platforms) is not consuming cells when it's not ON the unit. You can use button (Drop all equipment) at unit screen.Remember to re-arm unit back when you wish to use it, Also if someone will attack you and your unit has no equipment on ... well ... too bad for you 6. hold CTRL + left mouse click somewhere on the map to center on that square (faster map movement). Pressing HOME centers over your current city. 7. Most important building in game is Tech Lab. It is limited to 25 levels and each level allows you to build only 1 Laboratory. Use "Calc" tab in Tech Lab to plan what you want to build in your base. 8. First base should be focused mostly on Mechs. Next bases can be specialized in any way (weapons, shields, advanced transport platforms). 9. Stay in touch with friends from your alliance and cooperate with them when planning your Tech Lab. One person can specialize in advanced weapons, someone else can focus on platings or force fields. You can trade with each other. It's the easiest way to have top class equipment for your units. You can't build everything on your own (unless you have more than 5 - 6 bases). 10. in a single city you can produce items only from this city's techlab. That's the beauty of it - you really have to plan your techlabs:). However mechs, you can move them between the cities (as they would be build in that city) 11. instead of moving your mech around to rearm it - use transporters and move your items around - rearm your mechs at 1 good location 12. Good tip... log in daily =P 13. You can use the Red Green and Blue flags to mark certain coordinates you are interested in. Use the colors to your liking. Flag other cities (map grid) to conveniently send attacks to them later. 14. Put cells on the market for an outrageous price (2:1), as a good way to store them. A tranport holds 10 000, and uses 2 cells. This can be more cost efficient than building your cell storage past a certain point.